sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Provincial Armies of the Union
The Provincial Armies are the standing armies of the member worlds of the Caspian Democratic Union, comprised of every race, creed, and nationality within the commonwealth. They are citizen-soldiers. They are militia. They are primarily volunteers, with a substantial number of reservists and summons among their ranks. Purpose The purpose of the Provincial Armies is, first and foremost, defense of the Union's integrity. Units of the Provincial Armies, nicknamed Provincials or Provies, are deployed to any of the star systems and SONG posts throughout Union space, with their greater masses focused around the inhabited constituent systems of Caspia, Krittain, Yariz, and Rauther. Composition Each of the Union's member worlds musters, contributes, and maintains its own units, according to what it is able, beginning at the Battalion level. More commonly, battalions are formed into Regiments. Each regiment is role-specific and homogenous, with such roles covering infantry, artillery, mechanized armor, airborne, security, support, and medical. The majority of these units stay territorial — that is, they remain in their own home system (or in close proximity, such as a neighboring outpost). There are some, though, that are dispatched to other systems to bolster defences or to perform a role the host system is not capable of mustering. Regiments carry their own monikers and traditions, but for organizational purposes, fall under command by Division. These divisions are either homogenous (Infantry Division, Armor Division, et.al.) or combined role (Unified Division). Typically, three to four regiments comprise a division, and are commanded by a Major General. A division is supposed to rougly equate to an Imperial Stormtrooper Legion. As the responsibilities of a given Provincial Army extend (at minimum) to geostationary orbit, they usually posess some manner of aerospace capabilities, including starfighter and airspeeder wings. As their responsibilities are principally defensive, this seldom includes any significant interstellar transport capabilities, or the training and equipment to conduct planetary assault landings. Ideally, landing operations remain the jurisdiction of the Marines, though in large-scale operation they can augment the Marines. In such cases, Marine units will ideally conduct the assault and secure the landing zones, while Army units will be landed in follow-on waves. In such incidents where Provincial Army units must be mobilised across interstellar distances, it typically falls upon the Navy to move the masses of troops and equipment. Often the logistical requirements of such a move are sufficient to require the chartering/impressing of civilian liners. Uniforms & Equipment While some may see the Provincial Armies' composition as a logistical nightmare, others see it as a diverse testament to tradition and pride. For ease of general identification, all Army units employ a similar style of basic uniform, with variations of detailing and accessories. They may also have differing helmets or headgear, but the Crest has encouraged them to pursue designs that are as similar as possible. Embellishments of nationalist tradition are rife throughout the Army's uniforms. Known Units *King's Own Fusiliers of Krittain Regiment *1st Division, Provincial Army of Caspar **The Plaxton Dragoons **The Trinumvira Guards **31 COMCADE Regiment **22nd Caspar Rifles Regiment **121st Aerospace Defense Regiment **11 Service Battalion **5 Field Ambulance *5th Divison, Provincial Army of Krittain *1st Rautheran Armored Cavalry Regiment *2nd Rautheran Armored Cavalry Regiment *27th Anchorron Rifles Infantry Regiment *41st Lansdowne Summons Infantry Regiment *44th Groton Grenadiers Regiment *48th Shockwind River Rifles Regiment *2nd Sarian Rangers *6th Sarian Rangers *216th Aonach's Own Aerospace Artillery Regiment *405th Vans & Ports Supply Regiment *406 COMCADE Regiment — The Dunwelton Diggers Affiliated Entities * COMCADE * Union Marines Category:CDU Organizations Category:Caspian Entities & Terminology